1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bridges, and particularly to a long span arch bridge having an asymmetrical arch with improved mechanical strength characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,566 discloses an arch bridge. The arch bridge comprises a set of arches, each extending longitudinally along the bridge. The arch bridge includes at least one central arch and at least two side arches, symmetrically disposed about the central arch. The side arches are slanted transversely inwardly so that they are closest at the longitudinal center of the bridge and are generally disposed either above or below the central arch. In addition, transverse members connect the arches together and a deck is suspended from the set of arches.